


Fuck the LAX Bros

by iridiumsacrifice (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Check Please, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Fuck The LAX Bros Bylaw, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/iridiumsacrifice
Summary: Cody Fett just wanted to get through Samwell University alive and without the team finding out he was dating a member of the lacrosse team. When he finds out the 'Fuck the LAX Bros' bylaw? Well...
He is fucking a lacrosse player...
Or: the crossover nobody wanted except me.(Don't really need to know Check Please to read this. Check Please fandom, you actually might need some knowledge of The Clone Wars to read it, unless you just want random gay sex between a hockey player and lacrosse player. Then go for it, lmao)





	

**Author's Note:**

> darthabby wanted Codex porn. I gave her this. Ironically, she knows nothing of Check Please except it's Hockey Gays. More ironically, I got our other friend wanting to read Check Please because of this. And no, you don't really need to know Check Please to read this.
> 
> So, breaking it down a bit in terms of who is what: Cody is a Hockey Gay. Rex is a LAX Bro. Anakin is also a LAX Bro, along with Gregor. Padme is the political science major, Aayla is a volleyball player, so is Ahsoka, and Obi Wan is the theatre nerd.
> 
> Nobody really knows what Wolffe is. Not even his boyfriend, Gregor.

All Cody had wanted to do was get through the next four years at Samwell University unscathed. Three weeks in, he's got, or rather he's _going_ to get, a nasty scar on his temple from a scrimmage accident, Bitty baking up several pies for him in apology for Nursey's actions, and a boyfriend he's not allowed to see because he's hockey, and his boyfriend is lacrosse.

“And finally!” Holster, one half of the co-captains, announced, “The _final_ bylaw is _Fuck the LAX bros_!” Cody raised an eyebrow.

“Fuck the lax bros?” He asked.

“That's what he said!” Ransom, the other co-captain, nodded.

“... Well okay.” He said, unable to keep the smile off his face. He took the pie Bitty handed to him with a thanks, and headed out of the Haus. He headed for the usual meet up spot that he and the others went to in order to do homework without any of the Hockey Team around.

“Bro! Bro bro bro!” Anakin started, “Did you know about the Hockey vs Lacrosse shit?”

“Just found out. Also, this is from Bitty, 'cause he's freaking over the accident from this morning.” Cody said, just as Rex appeared next to him to look at the stitches on his left temple.

“Does he know you're sharing with three lacrosse players, two volleyball players, a political science major, and a theatre gay?” Gregor asked, grinning.

“Shut up, fuckboy.”

“And then the whatever Wolffe is.” Gregor added, making a kissy face at his approaching boyfriend.

“Nope.” Cody snorted, sitting the pie on the picnic blanket. “Also, Rex, we're fucking tonight.”

Everyone in their group stopped talking, looking at him. Cody grinned.

“What? The Hockey Haus Bylaws say _fuck the lax bros_.” He informed them, “I'm merely following their rules.”

“... Cody I love you.” Rex grinned, kissing the older athlete on the cheek. They finished studying, and the pie, in about two hours, before Cody and Rex headed back to their dorm. The props of having Anakin for a room-mate meant that Anakin spent most of his nights in Padmé and Obi Wan's dorm. Cody, Gregor and Wolffe's room-mate, stayed with Rex most nights.

“Sock is officially on the door.” Cody said, shutting the door and looking at Rex. The younger man was laying on his bed, already out of his clothes. Staring him straight in the eyes, the blond began stroking himself.

Cody was undressed and on him in record time.

Rex laughed as Cody kissed at his neck, and Cody didn't mind it at all when Rex reached over and grabbed the lube.

“Well, Cody, _fuck the lacrosse bro_ ,” breathed Rex, and Cody grinned.

“We going unsafe or not, babe?”

“We've been together for four years, we've never been with anyone else, and you're asking if I want to use a condom? Cody, seriously, I don't even _own_ any condoms.” At the blond's words, Cody laughed. That much, at least, was true. They had been each others' firsts, and eight out of ten times, the two didn't use protection. Why would they, when they spent time only with themselves in this manner.

Cody relished in the whine Rex let out at two fingers pressing in. He pressed another finger in when Rex nodded, and Rex leaned up to bite at Cody's neck. The hockey player groaned at that.

“ _Fuck_ , Rex, that's cheating.”

“Not in my books,” Rex murmured against his skin. Cody cussed, pulled his fingers out of the lacrosse player, sat up away from Rex's reach, and grabbed the lube again.

“You're so fucking hot, you know that?” Cody asked, taking in the sight of Rex laying on the bed. The blond's legs were spread and bent, his knees in the air, and his cock was hard and already leaking. Cody was taking in his already flushed face, and his dilated pupils. The blond was breathless and Cody knew Rex had been aching over the no-sex rule Cody had instated until the season started and the hockey team wouldn't notice him having sex.

“ _Cody_ ,” Rex moaned, “Just _fuck me_ , dammit!” Cody stopped his admiring, making sure his dick was lathered well, and hard. It didn't take long, since just looking at Rex made him hard.

“I love you,” breathed Cody, as he slowly entered the other boy.

“I love you too,” Rex wheezed, “Stop talking.”

Cody listened, if only because he shifted and Rex let out a gasp. He rocked gently, at first, and he was leaning over enough for Rex to bite at him again. He returned the favor, though he went for the shoulders. Rex stopped his biting to moan and cry as Cody began getting rough in his thrusts.

“Cody- Cody, make me feel tomorrow!” Rex cried, “Make everyone know you fucked me senseless!”

“Still talkin', not senseless enough.” Cody pulled away from biting Rex's shoulder, and paused in his movements.

“ _Codyyyy,_ ” Rex whined, trying to thrust himself up.

“Shh, just getting a better position.” Cody promised, before he threw Rex's legs over his shoulders. He pulled most of the way out of Rex, getting another whine of his name, and grabbed Rex's hips. Rex let out a cry as Cody slammed into him.

“Fuck! _Fuck,_ Cody, keep going!” Rex cried, “Just like that!” Cody knew Rex would be bruised later, from his biting of his shoulder, but also on his hips from how tight he was gripping him. He also knew Rex would be missing class tomorrow, from how rough he was being. Usually, they had no problem with rough sex, but it had been a while.

“So close,” Cody grunted, “So close, Rex!”

“Ahhh! S-same here!” Rex gasped, “ _Harder_!”

Cody was officially almost exiting Rex and slamming into him again as he moved, but he would do anything for Rex, even if it meant fucking him harder than his limits say he can, and after a few more thrusts, Rex cried out his orgasm.

Cody came after another minute, and slowly released Rex's hips from his tight grasp. He pulled out, and fell unceremoniously on the floor.

“... Cody?” Rex breathed, “You okay?”

“Nnngh... Yeah... Legs are jelly, though. You?” Cody asked.

“I'm not moving for the next day and a half.” Rex groaned. Cody let out a small laugh at that.

“You bleeding?” He wasn't moving, unable to do so. Rex shifted, and let out a hiss.

“... No,” Rex sighed, “Thank fuck. I don't want to tell the campus doctors I'm bleeding because my boyfriend fucked me into oblivion.” Cody let out a bigger laugh at that.

“S'good, though? You aren't mad?”

“Why would I be mad? Pretty sure I was telling you to go harder.”

“ _You were!_ ” Both froze, glancing at the door. “ _You've mentally scarred a kid named Tango, by the way! He came to get Cody for hockey practice!_ ”

“... Is he still there!?”

“ _I-I'm here!_ ”

“I followed the bylaws!”

“ _I saw! And I don't want to think about it! Hella awkward, Fettster!_ ” Tango shrieked.

“Can we postpone??”

“ _I'm telling Holster and Ransom!_ ”

“Alright, tell'm it was amazing!” Cody grinned at the shriek the younger boy let out, and at the sounds of running.

 


End file.
